riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Piper McLean
Piper McLean - '''córka Afrodyty i Tristana McLeana, aktora. Jedna z głównych bohaterek serii "Olimpijscy herosi". Dziewczyna Jasona. Jest jedną z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. Historia Piper zawsze miała skłonności do "pożyczania" od kogoś różnych rzeczy np. samochodów, co powodowało jej kłopoty z prawem. Raz poprosiła dilera samochodowego aby oddał jej auto. Zadziałał wtedy jej niezwykły dar, czaromowa, który spowodował, że mężczyzna uległ jej namowom. Po otrząśnięciu się z uroku, rozzłoszczony chciał podać ją na policję, ale Jane (asystentka jej ojca) zaproponowała, aby wysłać ją w zamian do Szkoły Dziczy. Szkoła jest miejscem dla zbuntowanej młodzieży i to właśnie tutaj Piper spotkała Leo i Jasona, z którymi się zaprzyjaźniła. Leo jest jedną z niewielu osób, którym Piper wyjawiła, że jej ojciec jest aktorem. Rzadko się zdarza że półbogowie spotkają się zanim dowiedzą się, że nimi są, tak jak w przypadku tej dwójki. Leo i Piper mieli zmienione wspomnienia przez Herę, w taki sposób żeby wydawało im się, że Jason jest chłopakiem córki Afrodyty. Mimo to w czasie trwania ich misji, zbliżyli się na tyle aby ponownie zostać parą (tym razem naprawdę). Charakter Piper jest bardzo opiekuńcza i kochająca. Jest bardzo zawiedziona że jej pierwszy związek z Jasonem był mistyfikacją i zalała się łzami gdy Annabeth zapytała o nazwisko Jasona, a ta nie znała odpowiedzi. W porównaniu do innych dzieci Afrodyty, Piper jest bardziej agresywna, nie skupia się na swoim wyglądzie, nie lubi być w centrum uwagi. Kiedy Afrodyta ją uznaje, dziewczyna nie może się pozbyć swojego makijażu i fryzury co uważa za co najmniej irytujące. Zanim Afrodyta ją uznała, chciała być córką Hekate czy Ateny, ale nigdy bogini piękności. Uważa również że domek Afrodyty jest ,,wielkim domkiem dla lalek",w którym chodzą same modelki. Nawet Rachel uważała że Piper powinna być dzieckiem Ateny. Afrodyta uważa ją za najmądrzejszą z jej dzieci. Piper nie lubi spódnic, sukienek, makijażu, czasopism dla nastolatek i bycia popularną. Pipes jest też niezwykle odważna. Chociaż nie wierzy w siebie i uważa się za najmniej ważną z całej grupy, to bardzo często jej czaromowa się przydaje. Piper jest też sprytna, oszukała np. Chione. Nie lubi też gdy Drew Tanaka znęca się nad innymi. Piper nie boi się przeciwstawić Drew. Tanaka nie może kontrolować Piper tak jak innych - wręcz przeciwnie, "Pipes" jest obdarzona większą mocą czaromowy. Wygląd Piper jest piękną dziewczyną, z pochodzenia Czirokezką. Ma ciemne, czekoladowe włosy. Jej oczy mogą zmieniać kolor, jak w kalejdoskopie (może mieć zarówno brązowe oczy jak i niebieskie czy zielone). Mimo, że jest bardzo ładna oraz jest córką Afrodyty, nie lubi przesadnego dbania o wygląd. Zdolności *thumb|Leo, Piper i JasonADHD - Jak większość półbogów, Piper ma zmyśły przeznaczone do walki. *'''Dysleksja - Jej mózg jest przeznaczony do czytania po starogrecku, a nie po angielsku. *'Czaromowa - '''Może kazać coś komuś zrobić i w większości przypadków sprawdza się to. *'Znajomość mitologii greckiej - Piper zna wiele mitów greckich, gdyż jej ojciec grał w filmach o takiej tematyce. *'Znajomość języków '- jako dziecko Afrodyty, zna francuski - język miłości. Ciekawostki *Czasami Leo żartobliwie nazywa ją "Królową piękności" *To ona powiedziała Leo'nowi, że jego tytuł to mechanik :D *Czasem nazywa Jasona "Iskrą" albo "Błyskawicą". *Piper jest wegetarianką.thumb *Piper jest chłopczycą, co jest bardzo nietypowe dla dzieci Afrodyty. *Jest chyba jedynym dzieckiem Afrodyty, które nie dba o swój wygląd. *Nienawidzi mówić o tym jak sławny jest jej ojciec. *Boi się krów. *Piper jest w skrócie nazywana przez innych Pipes. *W ,,Domu Hadesa' ''Hazel uczyła ją walki mieczem. *Piper często uważała, że jest bezużyteczna ze swoją czaromową. *Ojciec Piper jest Czirokezem, więc Piper jest pół Indianką pół grecką boginią. *Jej sztylet należał do Heleny Trojańskiej. *Obcina sobie włosy plastikowymi nożyczkami z Garfieldem. *W "Znaku Ateny" ma koszulkę z Hello Kitty. *Później oprócz Katoptrisa ma też inną broń - róg obfitości, z którego można strzelać jedzeniem. *Od "Zagubionego Herosa" chodzi z Jasonem. *Była zawiedziona faktem że jest córką Afrodyty. *Nienawidzi galerii handlowych bo w niektórych ją przyłapano na "kradzieży". *Jej sztylet wskazał drogę do Bachusa, i potrafi przewidywać przyszłość. Jason i Piper 3.jpg Piper McLine 1.png Piper McLine 2.png Piper McLean.jpg|Piper i Katoptris- magiczny sztylet Piper by drnightflower-d5fr2l2.jpg Piper mclean by lostie815-d6cdzda.jpg Jason piper i leo.jpg|Leo, Jason i Piper- główni bohaterowie "Zagubionego herosa" Piper mclean aka beauty queen by missyserendipity-d3bphvr.png Piper M.jpg Piper!.jpg|Piper-Królowa Piękności Piper.jpg Mini halfbloods by o0 sarcasm 0o-d67f1kd.png Heroes of olympus by blue wave 789-d7iu6gs.jpg An olympus sleepover by madlibbs-d6bqwtf.jpg Heroes of olympus halloween by gabitozati-d6vhjqf.jpg Heroes by cookiekhaleesi-d6uycva.jpg The lives of demigods by jaidanwolf-d5fuqf2.jpg Juno s warning by jaidanwolf-d5g8s7b.jpg Percy jackson helicopter flight to fight by golden flute-d6p82tl.png Engaged.png Again.png PJatO art dump SPOILERS by NiteLyfe.jpg Battle of Manhattan.png Percy jackson characters by blindbandit5-d4n7c1v.jpg Heroes of olympus.png Jason i Piper 3.jpg Jason piper i leo.jpg Piper!.jpg Piper.jpg Piper M.jpg Piper McLean.jpg Piper McLine 1.png Piper McLine 2.png Piper McLine 6.png Piper by drnightflower-d5fr2l2.jpg Piper mclean aka beauty queen by missyserendipity-d3bphvr.png Piper mclean by lostie815-d6cdzda.jpg Piper mclean by aireenscolor-d67kanb.jpg piper :).jpg piper 5.jpg piper 3.jpg piper 2.jpg Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dzieci Afrodyty Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Postacie o brązowych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o dziwnych oczach Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Herosi z przepowiedni Siedmiorga Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Postacie